The Newsies Games
by Galaxy117
Summary: This was inspired by my theaters production of Newsies. I got this idea backstage one day after the fight scene right after Sieze the Day. Hope you guys enjoy this. We had lots of fun writing this back stage.
1. Characters

**Hey everyone, Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been really busy with school, I came up with Newsies Hunger Games AKA Newsies Games. I hope you enjoy it. I would like some feedback on any of it.**

 **Here are the character:**

 **Weasel**

 **Hearst**

 **Hanna**

 **Pulitzer**

 **Medda Larkin**

 **Snyder**

Albert

Buttons

Finch

Henry

Mike

JoJo

Romeo

Sniper

Mush

Jack

Katherin

Davey

Les

Specks

Morris

Crutchie

Finch

Spot Collins

Elmer

Oscar

Race


	2. The Reaping

_Note this is one of the few chapters I'll do multiple character P.O.V._

* * *

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

"I think its our tradition... It comes out of a...particularly painful part of our history. But it's been a way we've been able to heal. At first it was a reminder of the rebellion It was the price the Districts had to pay. But I think it has grown from that. I think its a... Its something that nets us all together." I crumple up the Paper and toss it on the ground. It's sick, that Pulitzer can just do whatever he wants, and we get squat. I walk to the corner of the street and look at the people of New York walk by me. They don't even look at me. That's because I'm a Newsboy. According to Pulitzer I'm the one who gets to fight for my life against other Newsies or Pulitzers Bulls. This is what we got for going against him. We lost, half of us ended up in the refuge (The one way ticket to the games) or we went into hiding. I went into hiding along with Race, Specs, Albert, JoJo, and Sniper. Davey and Les went to live with their parents. We had to be careful not to get caught by Snyder. He was the one who ran the refuge and was the one who beat the hell out of Crutchie. He was also after my head.

"Jack!" I jump and turn around to see Race, Les, and Davey walking towards me, "Are we now hiding in plain sight?" I give Race a look, as he puts a cigar in his mouth Les gives me hug.

"I've missed ya!" Les says as he lets go of me, "How have ya been?"

"As good as always." I say giving him a knuckle sandwich, Les just laughs as I grab his hand and walk back down the alley. "Race, any word from Spot?"

"No, but word on the street is that they want all of us to meet in Newsies Square at 12."

"Why?"

"I don't know... No one would talk. Not even Spot Colons. " Race walks ahead of me then stops me in my path. "Jack, Spot looked scared. Everyone is scared. We don't want to fight each other; but Brooklyn will do what they must to win. "

"It will be alright. We will stick together like we always have. No matter what." I say, walking around Race. " Looks like we have half an hour till we have to be at Newsies square might as well start walking that way."

As we walked along I heard footsteps behind us. I glanced a look at Race, and he heard them too. "Run!" Race yelled, as he looked behind us. I knew who it was... Snyder the Spider. Race ran with Les up ahead of us as Davey and I went down another alley. I didn't want to leave Les, but I knew Race would take care of him. We ran about 5 blocks till we stopped in some alley.

"Did we loose him?" Davey says, leaning against the brick wall.

"I think so." I say sitting on the ground behind a dumpster. "That was close."

"Where would Race, take Les?"

"I don't know, but they couldn't be to far off."

Davey helped me up and we walked out of the alley we were very cautious of all our surroundings. Then all the bad what ifs started to pop into my head. _What if Les and Race got taken by Snyder, What if Les was chosen to compete, what if..._ I told my self to stop it. By the look on Daveys face he was thinking the same thing. even tho him and Race never got along, Race had been there a lot for Davey. During the battle in Newsies Square Race helped Davey get Les back from the Delanceys. Race was hard to get to know, he mostly kept to himself. His childhood was no walk in the park. His mom traded Race in for money so she could go off with some man and live a life a luxury. Davey didn't understand Race till I told him, his life story.

As we rounded a corner, we heard people yelling and fighting. Davey and I walked over to an alley. The first thing I noticed was Les being held by Oscar Delancey.

* * *

 **Race P.O.V.**

I grabbed Les's hand and sprinted down the Alley. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Davey and Jack turn into another Alley. That's when I noticed Snyder didn't follow them. Les being 10 was falling back and out of breath. I turned onto a busy street hoping to get lost in the crowed. after 3 blocks and no sign of the Spider I stop. Les leaned up against a wall.

"That was to close." I say, pulling the cigar out of my mouth. I looked at the teeth marks indented into the cigar from me trying to hold onto it as I ran. "You okay?"

"Yeah...Just out...of breath" Les said, taking deep breaths.

"You's pretty quick."

"Apparently not quick enough." I turn around and see standing in the mouth of the alley were the Delancey brothers. I grab less and start to make our way to the other end of the alley only to realize, its a dead end. "Not so fast!" Morris grabs my arm and pushes me to the wall of the alley. I try to get to Les, who Oscar is already holding. "Well, if it ain't Racetrack."

"Get off of me." I growl in a quiet voice. Morris laughs amused by my threats. "Or so help me..."

"You'll what?" Oscar says, "Who's pinned to a wall?"

"Answer my brother." Morris says, I stay quiet. Then I feel a fights connect to my jaw. My vision goes white for a second. "Who?!"

"You!" Growl at Morris, as I knee him in the stomach. He lets go of me as he draws back in pain. Les is shoved to the ground as Oscar lunges at me. I duck under his punch and scramble over to Les. " Go on get out of here!" I feel one of the Delancey's grabbing my arms. Oscar spins me around then punches me right in the stomach. I gasp out in pain. It wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't have those damn brass knuckles. Morris pins my arms down with on hand and a fist full of my hair with the other. Morris pulls on my hair and it hurts, I've always been tender headed and the Delanceys know that. I look aat Les, he's yelling something at me but I can't hear him.

"I heard what you said to the kid. Maybe we should hurt him and make you watch." Morris whispers in my ear. I struggle and yell in protest; Jack would kill me if I let these two bastards hurt Les.

"Morris shut him up will you!" Oscar says, as he holds Les down. I feel a piece of cloth being shoved into my mouth, then it's tied in place. All my threats are being muffled out. Morris lets go of me only to tie my hands down with some rope. "Now what to do first? Break all his fingers or give him a beating."

"How about you two Bullies stop!" Jack yells as he shoves Morris to the ground. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"We were just trying to have some fun, before we found out which one of you would be ending up in the games with us." Oscar says, letting go of Les. Davey helps me untie the rope around my wrists. "But we already know who's picked. If I were you's I would go say good bye to that lousy crip of yours."

This earns Oscar a punch square in the jaw. Him and his brother run out of the alley. Jack looks so angry, he could punch right threw a brick wall.

"What happened?" Jack says, his voice was low and dangerous. "I thought you were capable of taking care of your self Race."

"I am!" I yell back, " You try running 6 blocks, stopping for 20 seconds, then getting into a fight with both Delancey brothers."

"Come on we got to get to Newsies square."

* * *

 **Jack's** **P.O.V.**

As we walk into Newsies Square, I see all of the Newsies from all over New York: Brooklyn, Bronx, Harlem, Midtown, Queens, and Manhattan. we walk over to where Specs, JoJo, Albert, and Henry stand.

"Race, what happened? you look like hell!" JoJo says, laughing a little bit, Race shoves him to the ground.

"Race got into a fight with the Delancey's" I say, as Specs helps JoJo up. I knew Race and JoJo were friends, and they were always messing with each other.

"Welcome! Newsies of New York! Today we choose the lucky 24 to compete in the games. This year if both partners for the games are the last two standing they both win!" Hannah says, as she brings a bowl with all of our names in it to the stage. Newsies involved with the strike get there names in there 7 more times then the others. Pulitzer wanted us to pay for what we did. " Now pairs are Elmer and Kid Blink, Romeo and Albert, Davey Jacobs and Jack Kelley," I looked at Davey who was shocked. Les started to scream for us as Snyder and his gang came up to grab us. Les started to chase after us but, Race grabbed him and held on to him. We were taken to the other side of the Circulation gate and locked in there with the others. "Finch and Stinky, Knobs and Crutchie!" Crutchie! That took me out of my daze as I saw the young crippled boy who had was basically my brother get put into the pin with us. I ran over there and gave Crutchie a big hug. At this Point I was crying; I knew Crutchie wouldn't last long in the arena and he knew that as well; But he just smiled and hugged me back. This was all my fault. "Jojo and Les Jacobs!" Davey looked at me with horror in his face. Not Les. Les was only a kid, not even a teen. Davey hugged Les so hard and didn't let go for a good 5 min. "Specs and Henry, Oscar Delancey and Darcey, Buttons and Mush, Spot Conlon and Snipper, Race and Morris Delancey! Congratulations to all the young men entering into the games. We wish you the best of luck."


	3. The Capitol

**Jack's** **P.O.V.**

Once we were on the train heading, who knows where, I sat down with Davey. We didn't know what to do with all of this food. Here we were starving on the streets and they have more food to spare. We sat in silence all the way to our destination. We were greeted by more than a hundred of rich people who couldn't wait for us to fight. That's when we were taken to the Tribute Center. Davey and I walked into an elevator labeled groups 1-4. As we got in we saw 2 other elevators with similar labels that read either groups 5-8 or groups 9-12. Since we were in group four we didn't have that long of an elevator ride. When we stepped out it was like I was in some fantasy world. I walked into the room that had my name on the door. It was a dark room with greyish walls, there was a window door that led out to the balcony. It looked out over the city. I heared the door open and I saw Davey, his eyes were red and he looked like hell.

"Yous all right?" I say setting down on the bed, "I sorry about your little brother."

"There was nothing we could do." Davey said Sitting on a bench across the room.

"My big mouth did this. "

"Jacky think about this, he's only doing this because he's scared."

"What you mean?"

"We did something no one has ever tried and we were so close to winning."

"But we didn't win."

"Listen we can still defeat Pulitzer. "

"How in a week we will be killing one another."

"But he doesn't make up all the rules." I knew exactly what Davey was thinking, and we were fixing to play a difficult game. "Come on I have someone I think you would want to see."

Davey led me down the hall to his room. He opened the door and nodded for me to go in. As I walked in I saw her, Katherine. I ran and hugged her. She was crying but happy to see me.

"Jack, I... Heard that you were here... and I'm so sorry!" She said crying, I just pulled her into a kiss. "Then I heard about Crutchie and Les and all the newsies... I hate my father!"

"Katherine, It's okay. I'll be fine."

"I only have a few minutes and I want to tell you, that during training don't show your strongest skills. Trust me Jack. I love you! I'll see you later."

She kissed me and ran out of the room. Davey was sitting on the couch with Medda, who was in a very fancy dress. They were talking about something.

"Jack!" Medda said, pulling me into a hug. "Okay boys, tonight they will show you off to the city. Your designers have made you some outfits that I think you will like. Every group has a different theme. Now I'll let your designers take over."

* * *

After the designers had made us look... interesting, we went down stairs where all the Newsies were lined up. Group 1 were dressed in red glittered tuxedos, group 2 were in something that reminded me of a medieval knight, group 3 were in green and black, Davey and I were in grey and Yellow suits, group 5 were in blue and silver suits, group 6 were in were in army green suits with long block sleeves, group 7 looked normal like regular old Newsies, group 8 was in purple and gold tuxedos, group 9 were in a neutral color suit, group 10 had white pants on with blue suit jacket, group 11 wore something violet, group 12 wore black tuxedos with gold in there hair. Race looked like he was fixing to strangle Morris, I wouldn't be surprised if that was Race's first kill in the arena. We all stood in Line as the rich and powerful people of New York looked us over and bet on who would win. The top people from what I could tell was me, Oscar, Spot, and Morris. Les and Davey had the least amount of votes.

After standing there for what felt like ages we were free to walk around. The large crowd had left and It was just us. I found Les, Davey, Crutchie, Jojo, and Race all talking in a circle at the far end of the room.

"I don't like this." Crutchie said, as he pulled off the black head band around his head. "Being watched by people."

"At least you look somewhat desant, I look like a bumble bee." Davey said pointing at the grey and yellow on his outfit.

"Race is that eyeshadow?" Jojo said looking at Race, who just got red in the face.

"I couldn't stop the lady!" Race said, as he playfully shoved Jojo.

"And they also had to tie him down to the table so they could make him look like a doll." Morris said walking up to us laughing with his brother. Race was fixing to sulk Morris until Jojo stopped him, "Not so tough now anymore. THe designers actually show that you ain't as tough as you say you are."

"Morris, yous dressed the same way." I say standing in front of Morris. "Maybe they even gave you some extra glitter."

"ATTENTION PLEASE MAKE YOU WAY TO YOUR ROOMS." The announcer said, I gave Les and Crutchie one last hug then followed Davey to our room. When we got there, there was a huge banquet laid out for us to eat dinner. I wasn't that hungry so I took a plat to my room. Tomorrow was Day 1 of training.


	4. Training

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I woke up to the light shining threw the windows. I saw the clothes laid out for me. They were khaki skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top. As I walked out the door I saw Davey was wearing the same outfit as me. I grabbed a slice of toast then headed down to the training center.

The training center was hug. There was a balcony where the creators of the games sat and watched us. We were all called into a semicircle around one of the trainers. As I looked around we were all wearing similar outfits; G1 was in red, G2 was in a light blue, G3 was in green, G5 in grey with blue lining, G6 in army green with black lining, G7 in brown, G8 was in purple, G9 in Yellow, G10 Navy blue with black lining, G11 in violet, and G12 black with gold lining.

"In a week 22 or 23 of you will be dead. 1-2 will be crowned victor. Who that is will depend on how well you listen and train. Everyone wants a weapon, but most of you will die from natural causes. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Davey and I went to the area to figure out which food were poisonous and which foods weren't. Most of the time we were free to do stuff individually but others they had us watch each other do courses. During the knife throwing Race got behind me, I could tell that he was hiding from Morris. What did Race do this time?

"Hey Jack," Race whispered into my ear, "if you spot Oscar could you tell me, so I could... Ya know... Not get killed."

"What did you do to him?"

"Oscar was making fun of Les and Crutchie. So Albert, Henry, and I stood up for Crutchie..." Then Races voice died out.

"What happened?"

"Oscar shoved Crutchie, and I may have hit Oscar a few times with Crutchie's crutch." Race laughed a little bit, I just turned to look at him and started to laugh as well.

"You pulled a me?" I said, Race just nodded, "I just wished I could have seen his face."

"It was priceless." Race said, Smiling a little bit. That's when I realized, Race had just only turned 16 a month ago. He was still young, all these boys were. "I'm going to check on the boys. See Ya latter. "

* * *

After a full week of training, we had individual sessions. Where the game makers could rank us 1-12 on our skill level. Since Davey and I were in group 4 we were one of the first done.

That night we all sat on the couch in the living room and watched them call out our scores.

 **Group 1**

Elmer- 6

Kid Blink- 7

 **Group 2**

Romeo- 6

Albert- 7

 **Group 3**

Tommy Boy- 4

Boots- 6

 **Group 4**

Davey- 8

Jack Kelley- 9

 **Group 5**

Finch- 8

Stinky- 7

 **Group 6**

Knobs- 8

Crutchie- 5

 **Group 7**

JoJo- 7

Les- 4

 **Group 8**

Specs- 6

Henry- 8

 **Group 9**

Oscar Delancey- 9

Darcey- 5

 **Group 10**

Buttons- 6

Mush- 7

 **Group 11**

Spot Conlon- 8

Snipper- 4

 **Group 12**

Race- 7

Morris Delancey- 9

* * *

That night we had to get ready for the interviews. Hannah, Pulitzer's secretary, was the person interviewing us. The designers again had us in fancy outfits and what not. Albert was in a black suit with an blue button down shirt, Davey was in a white shirt with a black button down vest, Les in typical Newsies outfit, Crutchie was in a purple tuxedo, Race was in a black suite with a gold vest, and I was in a white shirt with a blue vest. During the interviews they tried to swoon the audience which ALbert did just that by telling his normal jokes that weren't even that funny.

"Please welcome Jack Kelley!" Hannah, said as she waved me on stage, "Now Jack, you were the leader in the News Boys Strike Correct?"

"Yeah, thats correct."

"So are you prepared for the games and what may lie in the arena?"

"Ready for the arena yeah. but ready to see my friends get slaughtered, i'm not."

"That's an interesting way to put things Mr. Kelley." Hannah said giving me a sad smile, "Now! How big of chance do you think you have of winning?"

"I don't know... Every boy here has a different skill and way of doing things."

"So are you afraid?"

"Do I look scared? But ask me again in the morning."

"Good answer Mr. Kelley. That's all we have time for, Good luck tomorrow."

I got off stage and went into our "apartment" room. I didn't want to Watch Daveys interview, I can't tell you why I didn't want to watch it, I just knew I couldn't watch it. When Davey got upstairs he told me that they were already on Specs. We watched Specs, Henry, Oscars, Buttons, Mush, Spot Conlon, and Snipper's interviews after that I went to bed, Tomorrow my friends may become my enemies.


	5. The Games

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

We were in a room with a tube that would life us up into the arena. Was I scared? No I was terrified. "30 seconds till launch!" the audio recording played out. I slowly made my way into the tube. "20 seconds till launch" The door closed, my heart started to beat faster and I felt like I couldn't breath. "10 Seconds till launch" Then all the sudden the platform started to lift me up. A bright light hit my eyes, it took me a second to adjust but when I did; I saw the arena. It was a ruined city. I looked around and saw Albert 5 people to my left, Davey 10 People to my right, Les 3 people over from Davey, Jojo was standing next to Race who was 2 over from Albert. I looked to the center where there was bags, weapons, food, and supplies. I told Davey to take Les and hide somewhere and that I would find him; while Race, Albert, and I grabbed supplies. "15,14,13,12,11,10,09,08,07,06,05,04,03,03,02,02." a loud horn sounded and the games had begun.

Finch retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Boots runs away from the Cornucopia.

Crutchie finds a canteen full of water.

Oscar Delancey snatches a pair of sais.

Henrey runs away from the Cornucopia.

JoJo and Darcey team up.

Albert, Jack Kelley, and Race share everything they gathered before running.

Morris Delancey and Specs fight for a bag. Specs gives up and retreats.

Les and Davey Run away.

Snipper runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Romeo severely injures Knobs and leaves him to die.

Stinky runs away from the Cornucopia.

Race retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Kid Blink runs away from the Cornucopia.

Buttons gathers as much food as he can.

Elmer runs away from the Cornucopia.

Spot Conlon runs away from the Cornucopia.

Tommy Boy runs away from the Cornucopia.

Mush runs away from the Cornucopia.

I ran for the center as fast as I could, as did Albert and Race. I quickly grabbed a few bags and got out of there as fast as I could with Albert and Race following me. We ran deep into the city and found an abandoned building. Race found a study with no windows and a back exit just in case someone found us.

As we open up our bags 3 loud cannons go off. Race looks from Albert then to me. I continue to open up my bag and pull out our supplies. "Canteen, bag of crackers, rope, matches, blanket, and a pocket knife." I say as I put everything back into my bag. "Sleeping bag, Rope, Hunting knife, canteen, and half a sandwich." Albert said as he closed his bag. "I've got rope, matches, canteen, two apples, and some sort of medicine. I've also got a trident." Race said as he put the backpack on. Before we left we made sure no one was outside.

Oscar camouflages himself in the bushes.

Specs receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Race, Jack, and Albert hunt for other tributes.

JoJo runs away from Mush.

Spot Conlon makes a slingshot.

Sniper poisons Buttons drink. He drinks it and dies.

Boots hunt for other tributes.

Stinky receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Romeo receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Tommy Boy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

O poisons Elmer's drink. He drinks it and dies.

Finch sprains his ankle while running away from Henry.

Davey and Les find Crutchie.

Morris Delancey collects fruit from a tree.

* * *

It was probably 4 o'clock when we walked down an empty street to find Davye, Les, and crutchie. It was almost dark when we finally found them. They were tucked in the back of an alley near a door that led into an abandoned apartment building.

"No one has found this place yet and on the 3rd floor there's a bridge that leads to another building." Davey said as we walked up to the second floor. Albert and Race found a room that they would share, Les and Davey also found a room, and then Crutchie and I also found a room. We went into the kitchen and split the sandwich Albert had 6 ways. After that we went to the window and saw the list of fallen tributes.

Knobs Group 6

Buttons Group 10

Elmer Group 1

* * *

That night:

JoJo sets an explosive off, killing Darcey, and Boots.

Morris and Mush run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Kid Blink kills Finch as he tries to run.

Romeo dies from thirst.

Henry quietly hums.

Stinky fends Specs and Spot Conlon away from his fire.

Oscar Delancey thinks about winning.

Crutchie, Albert, and Les Jacobs cheerfully sing songs together.

Davey Jacobs receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Sniper and Tommy Boy tell stories about themselves to each other.

Race tries to sleep.

*4 cannons go off*

* * *

The Next morning, Albert, Race, and Davey went to hunt for other tributes; while I stayed back with Les and Crutchie. All was quiet until we heard voices on the first floor. We all grabbed our supplies and ran up the stairs. When we got to the door, Oscar Delancey appear and started to chase us with a sword in his hand. As we ran I quickly grabbed Crutchie and made him get on my back. We got into the other building and barred the door. Oscar pounded on the door, but he couldn't get in. WE ran down the stairs to another building not far from where we were. When we got to the back room of the small little town house we set our stuff down.

"Jack if we moved how will the others find us?" Les asked looking at me.

"Don't worry they'll find us." I said as I scratched his head.

I just hope Oscar isn't there when they get back.

* * *

Stinky explores the arena.

Kid Blink goes hunting.

JoJo receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Spot Conlon overhears Morris Delancey talking in the distance.

Mush practices his archery.

* * *

 **Daveys P.O.V.**

We walked down the empty street careful not to make a sound. Race was to my right with the trident in his hand and Albert to my left with the hunting knife. I don't know why I agreed to come out here, I didn't even have a weapon. I guess I came just in case something bad happened.

We made our way to what seemed to be a little park, as we got closer Sniper jumped out and attacked Albert. During the fight Albert had dropped the knife and now Snipper had it. Race grabbed Sniper and pulled him off of Albert. At this point Sniper spun around and cut Race on the arm, which distracted him. With Race distracted Sniper shoved him to the ground. I grabbed Races trident then quickly stabbed Sniper in the back making sure I didn't impale Race. I went over to Race and grabbed his right arm. From what I could tell the wound wasn't serious but it would be painful.

*Cannon goes off*

"We should go back." I say as I help Race to his feet.

As we walk into the building we were staying at I noticed no one was there. Albert and Race ran to the other building but couldn't find them any where.  
"We'll find them in the morning it's to dark." I say setting the stuff down on the ground. I looked up and saw the fallen tributes

Darcey Group 9

Boots Group 3

Finch Group 5

Romeo Group 2

Snipper District 11

* * *

 **Latter that night:**

Crutchie, Les, and Jack sleep in shifts

Spot Conlon and Mush tell stories about themselves to each other.

Albert, Race, and Davey Jacobs sleep in shifts.

JoJo, Kid Blink, and Stinky sleep in shifts.

Specs defeats Henry in a fight, but spares his life.

* * *

The Next day, we leave the building to find the others. We know that they are alive. as we walk down the road I see Jack, running toward us.

"We thought we lost you." Jack says, then he looks at Races blooded shirt, "What happened?"

"Sniper." Race says, "Its just a small cut."

"Come on the others are waiting."

We walk into a building about a block away from where we were. Crutchie and Les were on the floor playing with a beetle.

"Davey and Albert how do you feel about going back out with Les and I to find some water, we are about out." Jack says, as he grabs all the canteens.

"We can handle that."

"Great! Race and Crutchie will stay here and keep guard."

*A Cannon*

Race hands Jack his spear and sits on the floor next to Crutchie. We left the building and go off to find water. There was a pond not far from where we were staying and we were back before night fall. that night the only tribute dead was JoJo. Race was upset because him and Jojo had been friends for a long time.

* * *

That night:

Kid Blink screams for help.

Spot Conlon receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Stinky cries himself to sleep.

Mush is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Oscar Delancey attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Davey Jacobs, Jack Kelly, Crutchie, and Race tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

Les Jacobs and Albert huddle for warmth.

Morris Delancey climbs a tree to rest.

Tommy Boy and Henry hold hands.

Specs questions his sanity.


	6. Smells like death

**Jack's P.O.V**

The Next morning, Races arm was almost completely healed. Whatever medicine Davey had seemed to work. Before noon Albert and Race, went out go find some supplies. I stayed back with Crutchie, Davey, and Les. By this point I had lost count on how many days we had been in the arena. It felt like I had always lived here and never in New York City. To be honest I had forgotten all about Santa Fe. It was the thought of Katherine that kept me sane. I wanted to get back to her but, I didn't want to kill people to do that.

"Jack can we go on a short walk I'm bored." Les says as he walks over to me with Crutchie following him.

"Sure, we can go to the roof of this building."

Les ran up the stairs, when we reached the roof we could almost see the whole city. We played around for a little bit that was when I heard Les scream. I turned and saw Les being help by Tommy Boy.

"Tom don't do this... Let Les go."

"I want to go home Jack; and this is the only way." He says, I charge right at him. I pulled Les out of the way and try to hold off Tommy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Crutchie hit Tommy with his crutch. Tommy yells in pain then grabs Crutchies crutch and pushes backwards. It all happened in slow motion. I see Crutchie slip and I try to run over to him, but i'm to late. Crutchie was shoved off of the roof. I take Tommy boy and try to push him off the roof. But when I saw Les, I got lost in a world of what could had been. That was my error, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I feel a liquid running down my chest. I see Race and ALbert running towards Tommy who jumps off the roof onto a lower platform. The last thing I see is ALbert and Races face as the world goes black.

* * *

 **Races P.O.V**

"Jack! No come on stay with us!" I yell, "Les go get Davey!"

"Race, he's gone." ALbert says as we hear 2 cannons go off. "Come on."

Albert helps me up and we walk back down stairs to where Davey is with Les crying in his lap.

"We were to late." I say sitting in the corner of the room. "Both of them are dead."

"This is my fault I should have gone up there with them." Davey says, "MAybe Jack would still be alive."

"Davey, or you, jack, and crutchie could be dead." Albert says, "They did it for Les."

"What?" Davey says, looking over at ALbert.

"Before we entered the Arena we made an agreement, that Les should go home." I say, looking Davey in the eyes, "It was Jack's Idea and we all agreed to it."

"Les why don't you get some sleep." Davey says pulling the blanket over Les, "Lets talk about this outside."

We walked outside and sat on the front steps.

"Tell me everything."

"Les is the youngest and he still has a full life ahead of him." Albert started, "WE all are willing to give up our lives for his."

"You don't have to."

"But we want to."

I zoned out of the argument between Davey and Albert; and when I was back into reality I saw Albert walking off down the road.

"Davey where's albert going?"

"He didn't say."

There was a loud boom when all the sudden a huge storm, with winds that could rip trees from the ground suddenly appeared. Davey and I ran into the house grabbed Les and moved to a room with no windows. We heard the wind and rain pounding the little house that we were in. After what finally felt like hours the storm stopped. Les was asleep curled up in the corner with the backpacks and a blanket. Davey and I slowly exited to the room and walked outside. The ground was wet and several trees had been blown over. It was dark out and in the sky was the names of the fallen tributes.

Jack Kelley Group 4

Crutchie Group 6


	7. Last Days Alive

**Races P.O.V**

Early that morning Albert made his way back to our group. And Davey had a plan on how we could attack Spot, Romeo, and Kid Blink.

"Your crazy!" Albert yelled, at Davey, "We could all get killed!"

"It could work. We are just sitting ducks if we don't try anything!"

"Its worth a shot." I say, "If I'm going to die, might as well make it count."

"Fine but, if it looks like it's not going to work. I'm leaving you guys." Albert said, as he walked out of the room to grab our things, so we could get down there before night. "Come on we have a walk and we also need to set up camp."

* * *

During the DAy

Mush receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Romeo goes hunting

Spot and Kid Blink talk.

Henry steals from Morris Delancey while he isn't looking.

* * *

We made our way to where Spot's camp was set up.

"I thought you said Romeo was also in his group?" Albert asked as he set the bags down. We had made camp on the other side of the ridge, a little ways from Spot.

"He must be out hunting." I respond as I grab my knife and put the hult on my belt. "Now we wait till dark."

"Now we wait."

* * *

Early that night

Les goes to sleep.

Albert and Race Keep watch.

Davey thinks about home.

Henry passes out from exhaustion.

Spot Conlon's receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Romeo tends to Kid Blink's wounds.

Mush starts a fire.

Morris thinks about winning.

* * *

"Okay its time." I whisper to Davey making sure that I don't wake up Les. "We should get into positions."

Davye nodded and we all set out to our spots on the outskirts of their camp. Davey took the left side, while I took the right. Albert stayed near our camp. When we were in place, Davey gave the signal. We charge and take them by surprise. I look over and see Albert fighting Kid Blink. Albert deals a Shallow Cut on Right Thigh to Kid Blink. Then Albert deals a Deep Gash on Stomach to Kid Blink.

*Cannon goes off*

To my left Davye fights Romeo. Romeo deals a Shallow Cut on Forehead to Davey. Then Davey hits Romeo with the end of his weapon. Romeo recovered quickly, then ran off into the ruined city. That's when I saw Spot with he weapon raised run towards me.

* * *

 **Albert's P.O.V**

I looked at Race who was fighting Spot. Spot deals a Deep Gash on Right Bicep to Race. I cringed when I heard Race yell out. I wanted to help him but Race wanted to do this alone. Race deals a Shallow Cut on Left Hip to Spot. Race held his own until Spot blocked one of Races attacks taking his weapon from him. Spot Shoved Race to the ground and stood over him. He was talking to him, but I was to far away to hear. Race had another knife in his hand but missed Spot. Spot kicked Race in the stomach then ran off. When Spot was gone I ran toward Race. He only had one major cut on his right arm. I helped race up and we made our way back to Les. It was nearly morning. I set Race down, and tried to bandage his wound the best I could.

* * *

The Next Day

Henrey thinks about home.

Spot finds a cave.

Romeo picks berries.

Albert tends to Races wounds.

Les and Davey go to look for water.

Mush discovers a river.

Morris goes hunting

* * *

 **Race's P.O.V**

"I'm going on a walk." I say to ALbert as I stand up, Albert knows that there was no stopping me and just lets me go. I walk in and out of alley's careful not to be seen. As it gets darker, I feel my body get weaker until my vision goes black.

* * *

 **ALberts P.O.V**

Race should have been back by now. It was silly for my mind to be thinking of all these horrible things that could happen.

Its dark now and Race still wasn't back. Davey and Les had returned. Race could handle himself, I mean he grew up in Brooklyn.

* * *

That night

Romeo receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Mush thinks about home.

Morris Delancey receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 **Races P.O.V**

When I slowly come to I hear voices around me. That's when I recognize where I was. I slowly open my eyes and notice that I wasn't in the same alley as I was before.

"And he's finally awake!" Spot Conlon says as he pats my face waking me up even more, "Glad you could join us Scab."

"I ain't no scab." I say with a growl, my throat was dry from lack of water. "Where am I?"

"Well you may not be a Scab now but, yous fixing to be. Now Davey, and Albert attacked my alliance. Yous going to lead us to your camp."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"I wont kill the little one." Spot says, "Whats his name? Oh thats right Les."

"And whats in it for me?"

SPot looks up at the sky and starts to think. He should have known that I wouldn't do anything unless I got something in return.

"The chance to live a little longer." Spot says, smiling, "Oh come on Higgins. It would save you the heartbreak of killing your own friends."

* * *

That Afternoon

Albert makes a slingshot.

Davey Jacobs sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Henry receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Spot Conlon's receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 **Albert P.O.V**

I sat back at camp with Les shouting my slingshot. When I see Race running towards us.

"YOU NEED TO RUN!" Race Yells as he comes into camp, "SPOTS ON HIS WAY. AND HE AIN'T HAPPY!"

I grab the bags and Davey grabs Les. We run deep into the city until we can't run any further. We had arrived to a park with a pond and a little building. We made our way to the building and locked all the doors.

"Where have you been!?" I ask Race who sat down beside me.

"I passed out and the next thing I knew I was with Spot."

"What did he want?"

"For me to be a Scab." Race says, in a hushed voice, "But I would never betray my family."

"It's good to have you back."

* * *

That night

Morris Delancey thinks about home.

Romeo loses sight of where he is.

Mush sets up camp for the night

Davey Jacobs receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 **Alberts P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about Race possibly betraying us. I mean he did warn us, but what if it was a set up. Race and Davey had gone out to find some food and Les was still asleep. I grabbed Races canteen and went out side. I had some poison since day one; it was hidden in my bag. It would be simple and quick. I poured some of it in his water and quickly mixed it up. I saw Davey and Race walking back with a bag of apples. I went back into the house and set Race's canteen down.

"Les still asleep." Davey asked as he set the apples down on the floor, "It's a good thing we left, because Spot was down there and he was so mad that Race betrayed him."

"Well family comes first." Race said as he tossed me an apple. I stared at it for a minute, "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about home." I say, quickly. I see Davey reach for Race's canteen and open up the lid.

I had just killed the wrong Person.

Davey took on swallow then started to choke. Race went over to try to help him, but there wasn't anything he could do.

*Cannon*

I ran out side and heard Race calling behind me.

"It was you wasn't it!" Race yelled at me, as I grabbed a handful of berries off of a bush, "You tried to kill me?"

"I thought you were a Scab."

"I told you! I would never."

"Take care of Les. " I said, as I ate a handful of the berries in my hand.

* * *

 **That Day**

Romeo attacks Morris Delancey, but he manages to escape.

Spot Conlon's discovers a cave.

Henry receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Race comforts Les

* * *

 **That Night**

Romeo accidentally detonates a landmine while trying to arm it.

Spot Conlon's tries to sing himself to sleep.

Morris Delancey looks at the night sky.

Race and Les tell each other stories.

Henry thinks about winning.

* * *

 ** _The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families._**

Henry decides not to go to The Feast.

Spot Conlon's throws a knife into Mush's chest.

Morris Delancey decides not to go to The Feast.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

Morris Delancey, Spot Conlon's, Henry team together.

Race and Les search for a new camp.

* * *

 **Night**

Henry poisons Morris Delancey's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.

Race keeps watch while Les sleeps.

Spot thinks about winning.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Les receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Spot and Morris get into a fight, and Spot kills Morris.

Race makes a spear.

* * *

 **Les's P.O.V**

It happened so quickly. I don't really remember what happened. The moment I realized where I was, was the moment Katherine gave me a big hug. Race killed himself sp I could live after he drowned Spot. Everyone of my friends were dead and gone. Katherine pulled me close. Our Jack Kelley was gone.


End file.
